Time Out
by buffyangelinfinitdesire
Summary: Beck thinks he's in charge. Jade is beyond sick of it. Based on the promo for the new Victorios special.
1. Chapter 1

"_I'm not going to talk to you for the rest of the day."_

"_Little weird, let's do it."_

"_Alright, that's a time out!"_

The words 'too far' did not even cover it.

Jade's eyebrows raised in the way that told someone they should probably run.

"Excuse me, Beck? Who were you talking to? Because I know you didn't just say that to _me_. "

Apparently, Beck had been contemplating suicide, because instead of an apology, the next thing that came out of his mouth was, "Go sit on the stairs!"

Tori shot up from her previous slumping position on the couch until she was sitting at the edge of her seat. This could not end well for Beck. Even she was on Jade's side with this one. A time out? Jade's his girlfriend, not his toddler.

Jade advanced toward him like a cat stalking its prey. "When did you get the idea that you were in charge of me? Did someone slap you upside the head with a 2 by 4 or what; because that's the only way you could get the brain damage necessary to make you think I'd allow you to give me a _time out!_"

At this point, Beck's back was pressed into the wall and Jade was poking his chest to emphasize her words.

"Well if you didn't act like such a brat half the time!" Tori's eyes went wide at Beck's retaliation. She half expected Jade to just tear him to pieces right then and there; there isn't a self respecting female on the planet that would blame her if she did.

Instead, Jade's face took on a look of extreme calm. "That's it."

She started walking towards the door. Beck grabbed her arm. "Wait, what do you mean 'that's it'?"

She turned around to look him in the eye. "I'm done! I am so sick of you treating me this way! I already have on asshole father, I don't need another one! I love you, but I will not be treated this way. I'm done. We're over."

Jade ran out of the room before Beck could argue, not that he could've anyway as he seemed to be temporarily paralyzed. Tori walked up to him, her 'heartbreak' forgotten. She'd only known the guy for like two days, he'd never had her heart in the first place.

"Aren't you going to go after her; apologize?"

Beck snapped out of his previous catatonic state to scoff at her question. "She'll be back. She, she wasn't serious."

His voice had taken on the desperate tinge of a man in denial.

She laid a comforting hand on his shoulder. "She wasn't in the wrong this time, she's not coming back."

He looked at her like she had somehow betrayed him. "How can you say that? I was sticking up for you!"

She withdrew her hand from his shoulder in disgust. "Do you think she's the only one that participates in our little rivalry?"

"B-b-but you helped her when she broke up with me."

Tori rolled her eyes. "And if I'd been in love with Jesse, she would've been nicer. You, of all people should know that she's not as mean as she wants everyone to think she is. She knows when someone can't take what she dishes out and reacts accordingly. You don't even know what she was going to say next! How do you know that getting me mad wasn't her weird way of making me feel better?"

Beck could do nothing but watch as the straws he'd been grasping at slipped through his fingers. He slid down the wall his back was once again pressed against until he was in a sitting position.

"She really meant it this time huh?" His eyes were glazed over with the tears he was too proud to shed and the hope that she'd come crawling back to him any second now.

Tori wanted, with all her heart, to say no. "Yeah, she really meant it."

He banged his head against the wall. "I am such an idiot."


	2. Chapter 2

Beck had been sitting there on her living room floor, talking for two hours straight, and Tori _still_ wasn't entirely sure what he was talking _about._ In fact, at this point, she'd given up the notion that he was even talking _to her_ and accepted that he was talking to himself, and would soon need to be checked into some sort of institution.

For awhile, Tori had thought that he was just in shock and would eventually come too his senses and go after Jade; or at least leave her apartment. Now she had given up on that idea, and was simply at a loss for what to do about the seemingly mentally ill boy in her home. Her parents were out of town for the week and she certainly couldn't physically remove Beck from the premises if he just refused to go home. She got out her phone to call in reinforcements.

As soon as said reinforcements arrived, their facial expressions were a mirror image of what she was sure hers was two hours ago. They seemed to be feeling a strange, previously unknown emotion that existed somewhere between disappointment and amusement. Even Cat's attitude was solemn as she inspected the damage.

"I think it's broken." Rex was, of course, the first to comment.

Cat seemed extremely offended by this because of reasons known only to her. "Beck's not an 'it' Rex. That was mean! You need a time out!"

This was what finally brought Beck out of his new found psychosis long enough to communicate with the outside world.

"Time outs are a _bad_ idea. They only cause trouble. Don't give Rex a time out, because then he might leave you."

Okay maybe he hadn't left his psychotic state of mind completely, but at least he was speaking in coherent sentences. That was real progress.

Andre's extreme confusion finally bubbled to the surface. "What the chiz is going on here?"

That was all the prompting Tori needed to regale the entirety of what was now to be referred to as 'the incident'.

"He did WHAT?" was pretty much the collective response, and Tori was momentarily impressed by their perfect synchronicity.

Beck, who had in fact turned back into a functioning human being some time during the recounting of his stupidity, rushed to change the subject. "I know! it was stupid and wrong! Will you help me get her back?"

Cat walked up to him, smiling sweetly, and promptly slapped him in the face.

Beck kept waiting for some sort of apocalyptic event, because, well… CAT had SLAPPED him.

Everyone else stood in open mouthed shock at what had just occurred, including Cat, who was looking at her hand as if it had acted of its own free will.

Tori was the first to regain the power of speech. "Cat? Why did you slap him?"

She looked towards the floor bashfully, like a small child who had just been chastised. "Well, he deserved it."

Not even Beck could argue with that reasoning.


End file.
